


to my star

by rowssoftly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Letters, M/M, My First Fanfic, Post-Time Skip, Puppy Love, Romantic Fluff, idk how to tag, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowssoftly/pseuds/rowssoftly
Summary: Akaashi struggles to think of an anniversary gift for Bokuto until it hits him. What better gift to give than the one thing he's best at?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

With their anniversary quickly approaching, Keiji is scrambling to find the perfect gift for his boyfriend. He’s always been concerned with getting the best gift for Koutarou because he deserves the world — and more. 

For every special occasion, Keiji asks himself the same questions. Does he get Koutarou something practical that he can use for volleyball matches so that he can make his games a little better? Or does he go for something meaningful so that when he looks at the gift he’ll be reminded of Keiji’s love for him? How about something silly so that he can see the smile light up on his face when he opens his gift and hear his wonderful laugh? 

Keiji recalls Koutarou’s birthdays, Christmas, and past anniversaries. Without fail, Keiji would give his gifts in the same manner. He’d give Koutarou a disclaimer with a bashful smile: “it’s not the best, but I hope you like it.” 

And without fail, Koutarou always responds with, “I love everything you give me, because it’s from you!” 

Keiji knows that Koutarou doesn’t mind what he gives him. In fact, he might not even care all that much for gifts. After all, he loves it when Keiji showers him with praise and when they have their lazy days on Koutarou’s days off where they lay together in bed, legs tangled and arms wrapped around each other. 

Still, Keiji wants to express his love for Koutarou in ways that go beyond compliments and cuddles. Koutarou has done so much for Keiji and he wants to reciprocate the same love for Koutarou. 

Keiji considers consulting with his friends to get ideas, but decides against it. He wants to think of something on his own, believing that doing so would have more meaning. He settles with giving himself a few more days to think before he feels more defeated than he already does. 

-

A few days later Keiji is sitting at the kitchen island with his laptop open, scrolling mindlessly on various websites to get inspiration for a gift. He also has a pen and notepad next to him to jot down any ideas that come to mind. Koutarou is humming softly in the background as he cooks breakfast for the pair, his back muscles flexing as he maneuvers his way around the kitchen. 

Keiji stares at Koutarou’s back in despair. How could it be so hard to think of something for this lovable man? 

Keiji starts to get distracted by Koutarou’s back and the smell of the food wafting in the kitchen. He rests his hand on his chin and sighs, turning his attention to his blank notepad in an attempt to focus on thinking of gift ideas. Scribbling mindlessly, Keiji’s head slowly starts to throb at using so much energy to think. What on earth could he get for his boyfriend? 

It’s not until Keiji looks at what he scribbled that the idea popped into his head, and he feels foolish for not thinking of it sooner. Truly. How could he not have thought of it before? It’s what he does best.

“Breakfast’s ready!”

Koutarou’s voice startles Keiji, causing him to jump in his seat. 

“Everything alright, Keiji?” Koutarou’s face is filled with worry, his hands full with their steaming breakfast. He quickly places them down on the island counter and looks into Keiji’s eyes. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine. Perfect, actually,” Keiji grins, grabbing a fork. “Thank you for breakfast!” 

-

The morning of their anniversary, Keiji is woken by Koutarou hovering over him, planting kisses all over his face. Keiji smiles and wraps his arms around Koutarou’s neck, snuggling into his warmth and basking in the scent of Koutarou’s shampoo from his shower last night. His heart starts to beat faster at the thought of his gift that he spent hours working on for the past couple of days. 

“Happy anniversary, Keiji,” Koutarou whispers into Keiji’s ear, kissing the spot beneath his ear. 

“Happy anniversary to you, Kou,” Keiji says back, wrapping his legs around Koutarou’s waist and then squeezing his whole body in an attempt to feel every warmth of him that he can. Koutarou laughs softly, moving one hand to grab one of Keiji’s thighs and squeeze gently while moving the other so that he can balance himself properly as he hovers over Keiji who clings to him like a koala. 

“What do you feel like doing today? We have some time to kill before our dinner reservation.” 

Keiji unlatches himself from Koutarou and smiles, moving his hands to cup Koutarou’s face in his hands. He moves up to peck him on the lips before responding.

“Whatever you want to do. I just want to spend time with you.” 

Koutarou grins down at Keiji before moving to get off the bed. He admires Keiji who lays in the middle of their bed, gunmetal blue gazing up at Koutarou while clutching the comforters close to his body as the sun gives the room a soft glow.

“Let’s get ready and get lunch at the place you wanted to try. We can go for a walk in the park or watch a movie or something before dinner,” Koutarou says, moving to grab clothes out of his drawer. 

Keiji smiles and moves to get up, walking behind Koutarou who’s deciding which t-shirt he wants to wear and wraps his arms around Koutarou’s waist. 

“Sounds good,” Keiji rests his head against Koutarou’s back, staring at his drawer which holds his gift to Koutarou. Keiji decides that he can’t wait any longer and wants to give Koutarou his gift before he lets himself get distracted thinking about it for the rest of the day.

“Actually, before we go I have something to give you,” Keiji says, “it’s not the best, but I hope you like it.”

“Keiji, I love everything you give me, because it’s from you!” Koutarou responds exactly how Keiji expects. 

“Yes, Kou, you say that every year,” Keiji deadpans, moving to open the drawer and take out the box. It’s a small, black rectangular box with a gold ribbon wrapped around it. Attached to the ribbon is a tan label that reads, “to my star.” 

He hands it to Koutarou who grins at him, giving him a peck on the lips before removing the ribbon. 

“That’s because I mean it,” Koutarou says, placing the ribbon on the top of his drawer, “and you should know that.”

Keiji watches as Koutarou removes the lid from the box, his heart pounding against his chest. Koutarou stares inside the box for a moment before looking at Keiji with curiosity. 

“Letters?”

Keiji smiles and nods his head.

“Mhm, each one is meant to be for different situations. I labeled each envelope with when you should open them. Some of them have pictures too. I know it’s kind of lame, but I wanted to try something different. I haven’t written anything for you before, so yeah,” Keiji rambles. He starts sweating, feeling that maybe this gift wasn’t so creative after all. 

“Keiji, I love it,” Koutarou smiles, taking envelopes out one at a time. He begins to read some of them and Keiji feels his face burn, thinking of some of the photos he took that he would have never dreamt of taking if it weren’t for this gift. 

“For when you open this gift. For when you win a match but I can’t be there. For when you miss me at an away game. For when you can’t think of what to cook for dinner. For when you can’t decide what to wear for an interview. For when you want me- KEIJI! Can I open that one now?” 

Keiji’s face burns hotter and he grumbles some words in disapproval before turning around and pretends to be busy getting clothes out of the closet. 

Koutarou comes up behind him, holding some of the letters in his hands. He plants a kiss on the side of Keiji’s neck before swaying their bodies from side to side. 

“I love this. I can’t wait to read them,” Koutarou says, “thank you.” 

Keiji continues to stare at the clothes with his jaw tight, still too embarrassed to look at Koutarou. 

“This is your best present yet, Keiji! I mean it,” Koutarou mumbles, “I love you.” 

Keiji finally gains the courage to look at Koutarou. 

“I love you, too. Happy anniversary, Kou.”


	2. to my world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Keiji, Koutarou is his star. 
> 
> To Koutarou, Keiji is his world
> 
> Together, they’ll promise to give each other themselves wholly and love each other unconditionally. This love is one they’d never trade for anything in the world.

Koutarou thought he couldn’t fall any harder for Keiji, but when he opened the first letter in the box Keiji had given him and saw his favorite photo of Keiji attached, he swore he was the luckiest man alive. The way Keiji remembered things like Koutarou's favorite photo of him never failed to make Koutarou’s heart warm. To put together a gift that Keiji excelled in and which he knew Koutarou loved - his writing - was one Koutarou would treasure forever. 

He was so lucky to have the chance to love someone like Keiji. 

Beyond that, he thought of how lucky he was to be loved by Keiji. 

But as soon as he was reminded of just how much he loves Keiji, he felt the dread settle in: his gift for Keiji was nothing in comparison to what he had received. As communication is something the two have preached as something essential to the success of their relationship, Koutarou felt it necessary to voice his concern. 

“Keiji, this is so unfair. I can’t give you something better than this,” Koutarou pouted, detaching his arms from Keiji’s waist and moving to place the box down on his dresser. He moves to where he had hidden Keiji’s gift inside his socks drawer. 

“Kou, you know I don’t care for gifts. All I ask of you is to spend time with me,” Keiji smiles. He gets ready in his own corner of the room, searching for his favorite outfit that wasn’t set aside for work. 

Koutarou hums, plucking the small velvet box from where it was snuggled in the corner of the drawer behind his endless stash of socks. He tosses it in between his hands a few times before shutting the drawer close, the nerves rising. He contemplates whether he should give the gift to Keiji now or wait for a better time. 

After all, a ring is supposed to be a special gift, isn’t it? Especially one in which Koutarou intends to propose with. 

To be fair, Koutarou hadn’t exactly thought this proposal through. He knew he wanted to propose on their anniversary, but hadn’t thought out how he would propose. He also knew Keiji wouldn’t want anything where too many eyes would be on them, but he also wouldn’t like something too casual. He figured he would pop the question after their dinner but he had nothing else planned from there. 

Koutarou had originally settled on winging it like he does everything else. Not that he didn’t care to make the proposal a special memory, but he didn’t exactly excel in making the most grandiose events - they weren’t exactly his thing. 

Keiji didn’t care for anything super fancy, either. They had been together long enough to know that all they needed was each other. They only felt it necessary to spice things up when special occasions rolled around, and they did so in ways that didn’t involve anything too extravagant. 

Koutarou tries to set his thoughts aside and just go on with the rest of his day. The best proposal will come naturally, he thought. 

“You say that but you give me gifts for every celebration,” Koutarou retorts, slyly shoving the box into the pocket of the coat he had planned to wear that day. He turned his head to make sure Keiji hadn’t seen him do so, and thankfully Keiji had been facing his drawer the whole time as he put his clothes on. 

Keiji laughs, “I can’t deny that, but I just love seeing your reactions to what I give you.” 

Koutarou laughs as he changes into the outfit he knows Keiji can’t take his eyes off of. It is a special day, after all. It would be perfect if Koutarou wears something he not only feels comfortable in but he also knows Keiji loves. 

“Plus, don’t deny that you don’t love my gifts,” Keiji teases, “I know that you secretly brag about them to your teammates.” 

Koutarou blushes as he thinks of how he normally sends pictures of Keiji’s gifts - as long as they’re appropriate for his teammates to see - to the MSBY group chat hours after Keiji gives him his gifts and instantly denies this, embarrassed that Keiji had knew all this time. It was supposed to be his little secret. 

“That is not true!”

Koutarou hears Keiji snort and turns his head to see Keiji fully dressed now, adjusting the scarf that Koutarou had given him after Keiji’s graduation around his neck. 

“Yeah, like how it’s not true that I love you,” Keiji snickers, turning to watch Koutarou get dressed. 

Koutarou pouts and pulls his coat on, trying to find an excuse out of what he thought he had kept hidden from his lover, “You’re mean. You weren’t supposed to know.” 

“Well you didn’t do a very good job of hiding it, Kou. You take pictures of the gifts in front of me and smile at your phone all big and funny like you’re talking to someone. Then your phone rings and you step out and you say, ‘I’ll talk to you guys later, I’m busy.’ Who else would it be?” Keiji deadpans. 

Koutarou flushes and hurries to change the topic to something other than how he shows off Keiji’s gifts to his secretly nosy but caring teammates. They act like they hate it when Koutarou shows off any part of his relationship with Keiji, but Koutarou knows that deep down they support them and are happy to hear how they’re doing.

“Anyway! You wanted to try the new spot down the street, right?”

Keiji laughs as they make their way to the front door, thankfully dropping the conversation. Soon, they’re pulling their shoes on and leaving their apartment. 

As they make their way to the elevator of their apartment complex, Koutarou feels the weight of the ring in his pocket. He does his best to ignore it to the best of his ability, wanting to make this day as memorable as possible. That means not getting distracted by his concerns over his gift.

The ding of the elevator shakes Koutarou out of his thoughts and they step into the elevator, the start to what Koutarou hopes will be a memorable day for them. 

-

As the day approaches its end and Koutarou and Keiji are taking a stroll through the park after their dinner at a fancier restaurant they normally don’t eat at. The day had been perfect in every regard, and all it needed to be tucked away as one of their best dates was for Koutarou to give his gift to Keiji. 

The cold air nips at their skin and Keiji shivers, wrapping his arms around himself to hold onto his warmth. Koutarou wraps his arm around Keiji’s shoulders, bringing him in closer and tucking Keiji’s scarf tighter around his neck. Keiji smiles and leans his head against Koutarou’s shoulder, sighing. 

The pair walk in silence, enjoying the light breeze that blows through their hair. The sweet aroma of the trees hangs in the air, and the sound of leaves rustling set the scene for what Koutarou hopes is a night to remember. His mind is flooded with the countless phrases he should say to break the silence. 

But, Keiji beats him to it. 

“Remember when we would take this same path on our way home after practice?” Keiji asks. Koutarou smiles at the memory, glad to have something to take his mind off of the nerves. 

“Of course, I was too scared to tell you how I truly felt back then,” Koutarou sighs, his hand tightening around Keiji’s shoulder. 

“You’re lucky I decided to confess before you graduated,” Keiji teases, looking up at Koutarou’s face illuminated by the park lights. 

“Yeah,” Koutarou grins, “I’m really lucky.” 

The pair settle back into a comfortable silence, and Koutarou’s mind is, once again, racing at the thought of how to make this memory perfect. 

When he sees the bench, Koutarou makes up his mind. 

Now, he thinks, now is the perfect time. 

As they approach the bench, Koutarou guides Keiji to sit. He places his hand in his coat pocket and feels for the velvet box which holds the promise of a lifetime. The weight of the world seems to be sitting in his pocket. 

Soon, that weight would be worn on his boyfriend’s finger. 

Koutarou clears his throat before speaking. He turns to Keiji who’s smiling as he looks out at the park, observing the families taking their own nightly stroll. Upon hearing Koutarou clear his throat, Keiji turns to him while raising an eyebrow. 

“Keiji,” he starts, “I know this can’t compare to the gift you gave me but I hope you know you’re just too good at giving gifts and I’m not-” Koutarou is interrupted by Keiji placing his hands on Koutarou’s face. 

“Stop that, you know I don’t care,” Keiji says firmly.

“I know, I know. I’m just telling you. But, just, hear me out for a second okay? I really tried my best with this one,” Koutarou says, grabbing Keiji’s hands and holding their hands between them. 

Keiji’s smile is all it takes for Koutarou to confirm that this is a moment that they’d never forget for as long as they continue to love each other. 

“Ever since you confessed to me before I graduated, I knew I wasn’t worthy of you or your love,” Koutarou pauses upon seeing Keiji’s eyebrow raised and mouth open to retort, but Koutarou doesn’t give him the chance to. 

“But over the past few years, I’ve learned that no one is as perfect for me as you are and you taught me that no one is as perfect for you as I am.”

Keiji’s open mouth closes into a smile and he squeezes Koutarou’s hands. 

“I’ve always admired you and you continue to make me want to be a better person. I’m so thankful that you love me. Extremely thankful. And I’m also so thankful that you support me and come out to my games even when you’ve had long days at work and just want to go home and rest. I’m so thankful that you’re not ashamed to be with me despite people who might judge us. But most of all, I’m so thankful for you, which is why,” Koutarou grabs the box in his coat pocket and takes it out and gets off the bench, kneeling on one knee on the ground. Keiji’s eyes widen and his cheeks bloom a fiery red. 

“Keiji Keiji, will you make me the luckiest man alive? Will you marry me?” Koutarou drops the question. 

Keiji’s hand shakes and Koutarou can see tears forming in his eyes. 

“No, no, Keiji, please don’t cry. Now I’m getting nervous,” Koutarou mumbles, taking his free hand to wipe the tears from Keiji’s eyes. 

Keiji laughs to himself as he wipes his eyes and chuckles, “I’m not crying, you are.” 

Koutarou is startled by the salty taste of a tear that found its way into his mouth and lets out a small chuckle. Of course he would start crying when he sees Keiji cry. 

When they both stop laughing, the silence settles in. Koutarou gets nervous when Keiji doesn’t respond and stares at Koutarou as he calms himself down. 

“Well?” Koutarou asks, wanting to hear that Keiji, too, wants to spend forever with him as much as he does with Keiji. He looks at Keiji expectantly. 

Keiji smiles and looks into Koutarou’s eyes with so much love for such a long period of time that Koutarou gets caught off guard when Keiji throws himself at Koutarou, mumbling “Yes, yes, yes” into Koutarou’s neck. 

Koutarou smiles and wraps his arms around Keiji and the newly engaged couple share a quiet moment wrapped in each other’s arms. It seems like there’s nothing in the world except for them two. Nothing but two fools who have just promised to love each other for as long as they lived. 

“So, when can I wear the ring?” Keiji says, breaking the silence. 

Koutarou chuckles and pulls away, grabbing Keiji’s left hand and sliding the silver ring onto Keiji’s ring finger. Koutarou kisses Keiji’s knuckles and looks into Keiji’s eyes. 

“You can wear it now, but you have to promise to wear it forever.”

Keiji laughs and moves to capture Koutarou’s lip in a brief kiss. They rest their foreheads against each other and close their eyes, basking in the moment and each other’s presence. The air no longer feels cold and they provide each other a type of warmth they can only find in each other. 

To Keiji, Koutarou is his star. 

To Koutarou, Keiji is his world.

Together, they’ll promise to give each other themselves wholly and love each other unconditionally. This love is one they’d never trade for anything in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> initially, i hadn't planned on writing this but i hope to share some love and fluff with others ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something in ages, and my first time writing fanfic/on here. I had a sudden burst of inspiration and just wanted some bokuaka... idk how this works >< if there are any errors... i am so sorry...


End file.
